Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus that identifies an object, an image capture control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, a method of using face image recognition has been known for identifying whether an individual is included in an image, upon image capture by an image capture apparatus. However, such the method has a problem of insufficient accuracy of face image recognition, and a problem of requiring registration of face images to the image capture apparatus in advance, which is undesirable in terms of privacy protection.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-085200 discloses a method of identifying an individual by determining whether an object that matches characteristic information is present in an image being captured, the characteristic information being stored in association with an identifier detected in a range of an angle of view (capture location) of image capture.